


Happy Tears

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: And falling down them, Byakuya is just so happy ok, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Stairs, let him have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: The first time Senkuu called Byakuya 'Dad.'





	Happy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> For Bu

Byakuya pulled out his phone while he walked down the hall, glancing up as he neared the stairs. Gauging the distance in his mind, he turned his attention back to his phone and kept walking. 

Only his foot didn’t hit the floor.

Too late did he realize that he had misjudged the distance he had left when between the stairs started and when the walkway ended.

His last thought before he fell was, ‘_Senkuu was always much better at judging distance than me_.’

An eight-year-old Senkuu jerked away from his most recent project when he heard a loud series of bangs and thumps. Curious as to what it was, he poked his head out his room door.

Nothing.

He opened the door fully and stepped out. ‘_For how loud that was and for how many times it hit, something heavy must have fallen down the stairs_,” he worked out his reasoning and headed towards the staircase.

As he got closer, he noticed a hand flopped on the floor and a leg sticking up against the wall and he panicked.

“_Dad_!” He shrieked, rushing over to the figure and kneeling down next to him. He started trying to assess how injured the man was. 

“Senkuu,” his name was spoken with such a soft tone, that the boy looked up from his assessment and into the man’s eyes.

Byakuya was _crying_. Senkuu’s already racing heart pounded faster still.

‘_He must have been seriously injured_,’ he thought. 

The idea that Byakuya was in _so much pain_ that he _cried_ was very distressing to Senkuu. He didn’t care much when he himself was hurt, but when it came to other people...

He didn’t even feel the tears well up in his own eyes as he tried with renewed fervor to help his dad.

Senkuu was frantically looking for breaks or bruising, counting Byakuya’s breaths so he could discern any irregularities, trying to figure out a way to _help him_. “What’s wrong, Dad? Tell me where it hurts!” His words just made the man cry _harder_. Which in turn made _Senkuu_ cry harder as his panic skyrocketed.

He didn’t know what to _do_. 

How could he _help_?

‘_An ambulance_!’ He decided, ‘_I need to call an ambulance_!’

“D-don’t worry, Dad! I’m gonna get you help, hang on!” Senkuu turned to run to the phone when a hand shot out and seized him by the wrist.

“Senkuu, wait, I-I’m fine!” turning, Senkuu watched as Byakuya sat up and moved into a sitting position. He wiped at his eyes and smiled.

Utterly confused, Senkuu looked him up and down before saying, “B-but y-you’re crying! Why w-would you cry if you’re n-not hurt?”

“You...” Byakuya paused, “You called me ‘Dad,’ Senkuu. That’s the first time you called me Dad.” At the mere thought, Byakuya’s eyes welled up again.

Senkuu frowned, tears still tracking their way to his chin, “A-are you mad at me?”

“No! No, never! Please don’t cry, Senkuu, ” Byakuya soothed, wiping gently at the boy’s wet face and pulling him into a hug. “These are _happy_ tears. You called me _Dad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya's probably fine. His love for Senkuu heals all his wounds.


End file.
